Tending to Him
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lincoln decides to climb a tree, but gets distracted and falls. Luckily, Leni is there to tend to him... (Lenicoln)


Lincoln Loud glared at the large tree before him, his eyes darting up and down and side to side as he studied and analyzed every nook and cranny of the tree in his front yard. He looked at every branch, every bump, every foreign object that shouldn't have been there (like the white toy plane jutting out of the leaves), and grinned to himself after he was done.

"Alright, I'm sure I can climb this," Lincoln said to himself, before scowling slightly, "That'll prove Lynn and Lana wrong. Both of them, laughing at me. 'We're more manly than you'll ever be, and we're not even guys.' They'll see I can climb this tree and maybe they'll even respect me for it."

Enough talk, the young boy decided. He positioned his foot on top of a small bump protruding from the tree, and took a deep breath before nodding confidently. He reached up, his hand enclosing around another protrusion, as he lifted his other foot and put it to the tree. It slipped slightly, small pieces of bark falling under his foot, but Lincoln managed to catch himself and reposition it.

And thus he continued upwards, scaling the trunk of the tree until he reached the green leaves at the top. He smiled as a stray leaf tickled his cheek, before pushing himself all the way to the top, his body becoming slowly enveloped by the vegetation.

Lincoln found his footing on a stray branch, and a rather long one at that, which extended itself towards his house. He looked over and could see that he was on the same level as the second storey of his home, and realized he could even see through the windows. "Hmm, I guess I can see what my sisters are up to," he said, rubbing his chin as he thought about, before shrugging.

"Well, as long as I'm up here."

He began to check out the few windows he could see. Most of them were closed, and even a bit hard to see through. However, there was one window that was thrown wide open, and Lincoln recognized it as Lori and Leni's room. He looked in at it, trying to get a glimpse of what their room looked like when he saw something that made his heart stop.

Leni had just gotten back from a shift at her job earlier, a bit sweaty from her work (though, as Lincoln noted, it did not detract from her pleasing scent, almost that of fresh fruit). And what Lincoln saw before him was his sister Leni… taking off her clothes.

She was undressing before his eyes.

A sense of paralysis overcame young Lincoln as he watched, eyes widening by the second, Leni grip the white frills at the bottom of her seafoam green dress and raise it slowly over her upper body. Lincoln was vaguely aware that he shouldn't, but couldn't stop his eyes from scaling the young woman, starting at her well-manicured and painted feet, rising along her smooth and tall legs, until he finally saw what her dress was meant to cover up.

The promised land.

Even from a bit of a distance, Lincoln could see traces and signs of Leni's womanhood through her turquoise panties, and even noticed a slight… dampness to them.

"Argh," he muttered as he glanced away from his sister's sex and towards his own. Staring at Leni's wet underwear had caused his dick to give him a sudden and painful throb. Though he was only eleven, Lincoln still had enough unconscious understanding to realize that this wasn't right, that he shouldn't have been ogling his sister in this light. And yet, he looked on as Leni continued to raise her clothing at an oddly slow pace.

"That was, like, a really hard day at work," Leni suddenly said, probably talking to herself.

"Some people just have no fashion sense."

Her flat stomach was revealed, and Lincoln felt himself blush as he stared at how smooth it looked to him. Her skin was a tone of silky white that he could not look away from.

He wanted to look away. But he didn't want to look away.

"Up you go," Leni said softly as she continued raising her dress. Her two large breasts, wrapped in a lacy seafoam green bra, popped out and bounced slightly, which caused Leni to giggle with her heavenly laugh. Watching her pillowy breasts jump, even if for a second, caused a shiver to go through Lincoln's body. He felt a greater hardening in his crotch, and cringed a little, his manhood rubbing against his underwear.

"Still, that just makes it nicer to help them out. Everyone has something that goes good with them."

Finally, she removed it completely, her long and luscious platinum blonde hair spilling out over her shoulders and strands falling to the tips of her bra. Lincoln swallowed at the display; rays of sunshine fell on her perfect body, and to his eyes it looked like her hair was glowing with both the intense heat of a nearby star, and the passionate warmth of a welcoming hearth.

 _She's so beautiful,_ Lincoln realized, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

Leni paused for a moment, eying her almost nude body in the mirror, rubbing her hands all over the curves of her body. Her soft palms traced the outline of her hips, still laced with panties and she smirked slightly. "I don't think I'm too vain when I say I look totes cute."

"No, Leni, you're not," Lincoln whispered. His erection was beginning to bother him as he hid in the leaves, and so he took his fingers and began… rubbing it from over his pants. His index finger massaged his head, and the young boy bit down on his lip, his eyes still on his sister.

"I mean, I'm not as hot as Lori, but… I try," she said, a bit more sadness and longing in her tone. She sighed, before pulling down her panties. "I'll have someone for me one day…"

Lincoln's heartbeat accelerated as he watched the clothing descend downwards. He extended himself forward, hoping to get a better look… forward… forward…

He caught a glimpse of Leni's clit. He didn't know what they were supposed to look like, but it seemed almost perfect to him.

Unfortunately, his eagerness would be the death of him. As he threw himself closer and closer to Leni's heavenly aura, he managed to lose his footing. He gasped in shock, desperately trying to grab onto something, but he couldn't.

The boy blinked once before he fell.

"AGGGGGGGH!" Lincoln screamed as his body hit the ground. He fell face first into the ground, mud and dirt filling his mouth, while he felt a scraping pain on his knee. He dug his head out of the little crater he had made, and was pleased to sense that, aside from his face and knee, nothing hurt too much.

"Well, I guess… if Lisa could fall from the second floor… I'd probably be fine," he noted to himself.

He cradled his knee, cringing at the pain it brought. It must've landed on a rock or something, because there was a red and bloody cut on it, extended across his skin. He placed a tentative hand on it and flinched. Damn, it hurt.

"O M Gosh, Linky, are you alright?" he heard a concerned feminine voice call out, causing him to look up. He blushed as he saw Leni standing at the front door, with a look of panic on her face. Of course, she didn't put her clothes back on, still in her soft green bra and panties.

"L-Leni, you're naked!" Lincoln cried, his face reddening as the young woman sauntered over to him. Leni offered him a hand and the boy managed to stand, but cringed at the throbbing pain in both his joint and his privates.

"No, I'm not. I have something on. Anyways, let's get you inside, so I can try to look at it," she said, and Lincoln nodded, doing a vague limp-walk inside. He collapsed onto the couch, both out of irritation with his knee and his disgust with himself.

How could he? His sweet sister was just changing out of her clothes, unveiling her slim, divine figure for herself and herself only. And he violated her with his eyes. He knew for a fact that she would have not done the same if the situation was switched.

Eventually, Leni re-entered the living room, a small first aid kit in her hands as she knelt down before him on the ground. Lincoln squirmed uncomfortably as he realized that she was at crotch level with him.

God, the mere realization of that fact made him imagine things.

The blonde opened up the small box, smiling gently at the young man. "I got it from Lisa's room," she said, "So you know it's good."

"Uhh… are you sure? It could be radioactive or something…"

"Lincoln, it's medicine, not a radio," Leni simply replied, pouring antibiotic ointment onto her hands. She rubbed them together furiously, making little smacking sounds, until she stopped and took a second to breathe. Then she began massaging Lincoln's injured knee, beaming with elation at the fact that she was helping her brother.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was elated for a different reason.

The moment her smeared fingers graced his flesh, a warm and pleasant sensation spread throughout his body, setting his nerves ablaze. He breathed in sharply as her fingertips skated along his skin, her soft breaths on his pants and exposed legs only increasing his arousal.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Lincoln thought, blushing furiously with shame and lust. He looked at his sister, with her warm and innocent smile, trying to help him relieve his pain, and here he was picturing her in ways no brother should.

"Are you feeling a little better, Linky?" Leni asked him with her sweet, angelic voice. She looked up at his face, and he looked down at her, their eyes meeting with a static spark.

Then she frowned.

"Linky, is your face warm?"

"Oh, uh, no, no Leni, it's nothing," Lincoln nervously stammered, shifting his leg over his crotch in an attempt to hide his log from Leni.

But his older sister was having none of that. She grabbed her brother by his lusting, burning cheeks with her ooze-covered fingers, staring him dead in his eyes. They both swallowed as they did, and after a few moments, Leni found herself blushing.

"O M Gosh, Linky," she said, as before, but in a more subdued and quiet voice, "Are you blushing?"

The boy attempt to protest, but he found his words lodged in his throat, unable to move past his Adam's apple. His eyes fell down once again to her barely covered chest, and he blushed even harder as he realized that he could see her nipples.

Her _hard_ nipples.

Another overwhelming throb.

"I'm sorry, Leni," he finally choked, and Leni's intuition kicked in, and it slowly dawned on the fashionista what her brother was implying.

"Linky… are you in love with me?" she asked. To Lincoln's relief, her voice was not outraged or angered. It was calm and sweet, a beautiful melody to cool his burning ears. The young boy paused for a moment, before giving her a small nod.

The girl removed her hands from her brother's face, leaving him hanging. Her face was unusually neutral, with neither sadness nor anger nor happiness on her face. Her eyes, however, were wide, almost as if she was studying her brother. Lincoln got a chance to really gaze into her eyes, observing the beautiful emeralds that were her pupils.

Finally, her red lips began to twitch, and Lincoln anticipated her verdict. His entire body tensed as she seemed to weigh her options, putting a finger to her chin.

To his ever-lasting relief, her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh, Linky… that's so sweet," she said, beaming with warm radiation from her core, making Lincoln smile weakly back.

"Uh… I'm glad you aren't mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked, still smiling, "I, like, feel the same way about you."

His eyes widened as he heard her say that. "What… Leni, you feel the same?" he repeated, shock numbing his mind slightly.

Leni beamed happily at him, before looking away from him with flushed cheeks and a hint of embarrassment. "That's why when… I saw you climb up the tree… I thought I could…"

"You knew I was there?"

"Duh. Do you really think I'd keep the window wide open while I changed? I'd get all cold and shivery. How dumb do you think I am?"

Lincoln gulped, and Leni smiled again, though this time a bit more sultrily. "It's okay, Linky," she said, her voice taking on a tone to match her sexy smile, "Now that we both know about each other… I can, like, take care of the rest of your body."

"L-Leni, what do you mean?"

The sixteen year old grinned as she snaked her fingers up to her brother's crotch, slowly and delicately unzipping his jeans. His bulge sprung out, though hampered by the cloth of his underwear. He could see Leni lick her lips when she noticed that his underwear was slightly wet, especially where the tip of his head was.

"Don't think I didn't notice," she whispered, "how uncomfortable you were."

She pulled his underwear down, revealing his hard manhood, and placed the waistband underneath his sack to hold it. She gently brushed his testes on the way back up to his shimmering tip, which Lincoln moan.

"Poor Linky. His older sister, half-naked, rubbing his body. It must've hurt, right?"

Lincoln shamefully nodded. "Y-yeah, it did."

"Good thing I'm here to… take care of your pain," she said with a playful smile.

She gripped her fingers around his dick, watching as more clear pre-cum escaped from the tip. Using her index finger, she swirled it around on, enveloping his head with a shimmering coat. Lincoln's breaths became more ragged from the stimulation, and he bucked his hips with a cry as she began stroking his entire length.

"Just relax, Linky. Let Leni take care of you."

He nodded, still shivering with pleasure, as Leni massaged his cock, going slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed and momentum, her fingers running him up and down.

Every time she would pump his length, Lincoln would moan, though he tried to hide it, which only encouraged Leni to tease him by bringing her face closer to his crotch while she continued rubbing his dick. She stuck out her tongue playfully, as if she were going to start licking it, before being struck by a powerful whiff of hormonal musk. The scent was dizzying, making her head spin, but she refused to give up speed. If anything, she went faster, her hand almost becoming a blur as she polished him faster and faster.

It did cause her womanhood to drip, though. While there was wetness from when she gave her brother a striptease, it only increased as their sexual activity continued. Her sex became too hot for her to ignore it, and she placed her other hand on her clothed pussy, feeling a powerful shudder rush though her.

"That felt good," she suddenly moaned, biting her lip as she began to rub herself as well. A few strokes across her pussy before she dug her fingers into her underwear and began masturbating herself from there.

This did not go unnoticed by Lincoln. Though he felt himself harden again from watching Leni play with herself, he suddenly began to feel a sense of guilt. Why force her to do all the work? Maybe he could find a way to pleasure both of them…

"Leni," he quickly said, "stop everything and stand up."

Leni nodded, standing up from her place. She had removed her hand from Lincoln's dick (which gave a throb at the retreat of its pleasure) but she continued to play with herself, causing Lincoln to swallow again.

"I want you to… take everything else off… and join me on the couch."

Leni raised her hands out of her underwear and began to undo her bra, but stopped for a second, before grinning at her younger brother and turning around. "Do it for me?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Yes, please," he breathed as he stood and reached for her seafoam covering. His fingers fumbled, but he managed to remove them, and he quickly and eagerly went down to her panties, sliding them down her heavenly legs, revealing the cute cheeks hiding underneath.

Once he was done, Leni raised a leg to help him completely unclothe her. As soon as he finished, Leni plopped down on the couch, spreading her legs to allow her brother to see her damp flower in all its beauty. "Is this what you wanted, dear brother?" she teased, shaking her head and allowing her blonde hair to fly about her.

 _She's so beautiful it hurts,_ Lincoln thought as he removed his own pants and underwear. He wanted to take off his orange polo, but the call of nature was too powerful for his adolescent mind. He needed her, now.

He placed one hand on her thigh, trying to position himself, before giving his erection a few more pumps and strokes for luck. Unfortunately, his arousal was peaked, and he ended up… climaxing all over her exposed pussy.

Thick ropes of his seed splattered her crotch, and Lincoln, despite his embarrassment, couldn't help but groan with pleasure as he did, rubbing as much as he could while he orgasmed. In the end… six ropes of cum coated her. He was ashamed.

Leni eyed her nether-regions, before giggling as she scooped some of his milk with her finger and played with it. "It's sticky," she said laughingly.

And there it was. Lincoln knew that, had he been with any other girl, she would be laughing at him. But not Leni. Not his sweet, pure, loving, kind Leni…

His dick agreed. It hardened again quickly, and Lincoln felt like he could've cried with joy.

"I'm going to come inside you now, Leni. Are you… sure about this?"

"More than anything, Linky," she simply responded.

Lincoln smiled, leaning in and sitting on her lap (facing her) to press his lips to hers in a long, passionate kiss, while he used his previous seed as lube to slowly enter inside of her. They both groaned into their kisses as they felt her walls grip around his length, holding him in there tightly.

But Lincoln refused to let that stop him. He began to rock his hips slowly, pulling his cock out of her cunt only to slide it back in, grinding his manliness into her womanhood. "You're so tight, Leni," he said, beginning to get into the motions, "And it's really hot."

"I know. It's totes burning," she said, enjoying her brother's penetration, "Maybe I need more liquid to calm it down."

Lincoln understood the call, huffing and breathing heavily as he continued making love to her. His dick slid in and out of her, squishing noises being made as their sexes pleasured each other, and Lincoln even saw her honey mix with his juice and splatter on the couch beneath them.

The couch itself vibrated and rocked with every motion Lincoln made to bury himself deeper and deeper inside of her. His head kissed her womb (wink) and her convulsing walls stimulated his entire girth. The feeling was ecstatic. Lincoln could feel his brain melting, and from the red and pleasured look on Leni's face, she was enjoying it as well.

That made him happy.

"Leni, I love you so much," he blurted as he continued rutting into her, and the girl beamed happily and held onto his shoulders for support, even massaging them slightly for him.

"I love you… so much as well… Linky… You're my favorite brother," she gasped and moaned.

"I'm… your only brother," Lincoln said, a playful smile on his face, as he raised a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

They continued like this, Lincoln pleasing his sister and driving her wild while he groaned and cried out her name over and over in their pleasant union. Finally, he felt himself approach his limit, his dick beginning to convulse inside her.

"I think… I'm going to cum again," he let out.

"Do it, Linky. Do it for Leni. Do it inside Leni," she said, sounding on edge herself.

Lincoln gave himself a few more pumps into her, before grabbing her entire body and bringing it closer to him in a warm, almost familial embrace, as his entire length was sheathed in her womb. "Leni, I'm… I'M COMING!" he cried out.

His dick twitched inside her one last time before spurting out more strings of semen into her welcoming womb, bringing his sister to her own orgasm. She cried out as well, hugging her brother as fireworks blew up in her mind, and sparks danced before her eyes and throughout her body.

The two allowed themselves a few moments, to hold onto each other, before Lincoln finally drew back and dragged his heavily coated manhood from her womb. He gasped, his chest pumping as he stared at her sullied cunt, and watched as Leni forced as much of his essence inside of her, plugging it with her finger.

Their eyes met, and she smiled pleasantly. "Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?"

Pregnancy. He didn't think of that.

 _Hmm… if it's a girl, I think I'd like to name her Liena. If it's a boy, then I guess…_

That moment was the perfect time for the front door to open wide, and two of their sisters to walk in. Lynn and Lana were laughing and smiling until they saw what was before them. With a quick yelp, Lynn covered her younger sister's eyes, and stared with shock at her naked siblings. "What… the… fuck?"

Lincoln knew he should have explained himself or begged them not to tell, but he chose to instead grin at his distraught sporty sister.

"You two still think I'm not manly?"


End file.
